Optoelectronic components comprising premolded plastics housings (premold housings) are known. Such plastics housings often have a cavity filled with a potting material that serves for mechanical protection and can bring about a diffuse light scattering and/or a wavelength conversion. During production of such optoelectronic components, the premolded plastics housing is subjected to mechanical loading that can cause gaps to be formed between the material of the plastics housing and leadframe sections embedded into the plastics housing. This gives rise to impermeabilities which, when the cavity is filled with the potting material, can result in the potting material creeping onto a soldering side of the optoelectronic component. On the soldering side of the optoelectronic component, the potting material can contaminate soldering faces and thereby make the optoelectronic component unusable.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component comprising a plastics housing.